In an exemplary auto-darkening lens, such as, for example, an auto-darkening lens used in a welding helmet, welding goggles, respirator systems, and in other systems in which it is desired automatically to control light transmission, a shutter is controlled to respective dark and/or bright or clear states (or modes) and possibly to intermediate states therebetween. The shutter may be, for example, a liquid crystal shutter or some other shutter that controls light transmission, for example, without affecting image characteristics of light transmitted through the shutter. Operating circuitry operates the shutter to assume the respective states, and a light sensor (sometimes referred below as “photosensor”) senses light conditions and provides an input to the operating circuitry to operate the shutter in response to the sensed light conditions. The photosensor may be a photocell, a light sensitive diode, or some other device that senses light and provides an output representative of that light. The light may be in the visible, ultraviolet, infrared, or some other spectrum range or combination of ranges.
In an exemplary auto-darkening lens the sensor is placed at the front of a support structure or housing in which the shutter is mounted or the sensor may be in the support structure (e.g., housing), which is provided with an access opening to allow light to reach the sensor. The location at which the sensor is mounted on or in the support structure may be selected to allow the light sensor to receive incident light that is representative of light that impinges on the shutter. It is desirable that the intensity of the light incident on the sensor would be representative of the light incident on the shutter. However, as the sensor is on or in the support structure, it actually is spaced relatively far from the viewing window provided by the shutter; and, therefore, the accuracy of sensing light on the shutter is less than optimum. Also, during use of an auto-darkening lens it is possible that a sensor may become blocked from direct light, for example, as a wearer moves an arm or a tool between the sensor and a source of bright light, such as, for example, light that occurs in the course of a welding process. It also is possible that some other object, e.g., a pole or other obstruction, may be in or come into the light path between such a bright light source and the auto-darkening lens sensor. Such blocking of bright incident light from the sensor may occur even though such light still may be impinging on the viewing window of the shutter. Such blocking of the sensor may prevent the auto-darkening lens from reliably switching to the dark state or may allow the shutter to return to a clear state although bright light continues to be produced by the light source.
In the description herein reference will be made to a lens (also sometimes referred to as “welding lens,” “welding filter,” “shutter,” and the like, and to an automatically darkening lens (sometimes referred to as auto-darkening lens) that is able to operate automatically to control transmission of light. The lens may be a light shutter type of a device that is able to control light transmission without distorting, or at least with relatively minimal distortion, of the light and the image characteristics carried by the light or represented by the light. Therefore, when a person looks through the lens, the image seen would be substantially the same as the image seen without the lens, except that the intensity of the light transmitted through the lens may be altered depending on the operative state of the lens. The lens may be used in a welding helmet, and the lens may be used in other types of devices, such as goggles, spectacles, face masks, e.g., for industry (such as in an industrial plant or to protect outdoor or indoor electrical workers), for dentistry to protect the face of a dentist in the operative, respirator systems, nuclear flash eye protection devices, and other types of helmets, etc. Such devices usually are employed to protect the face or the eyes of a person, as is known, for example, in the field of welding and in other fields, too. Further, the lenses may be used in various other places to protect workers from bright light that could present a risk of injury.
For the purposes of providing eye protection, usually a welding lens provides light blocking characteristics in the visible, infrared and/or ultraviolet wavelength ranges. The actual ranges may be determined by the components of the lens, the arrangement of those components, and so forth. One example of such a welding lens is U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,522. The lens assembly disclosed in that patent includes several liquid crystal cell light shutters, several plane polarizers, and a reflector or band pass filter, which is able to reflect ultraviolet and infrared electromagnetic energy and possibly also some electromagnetic energy in the visible wavelength range. The several liquid crystal cells, for example, may be birefringent liquid crystal cells sometimes referred to as surface mode liquid crystal cells or pi-cells.
As will be described further below, the present invention may be used in a variable optical transmission controlling device. The device is described in detail with respect to use in a welding helmet. However, it will be appreciated that the device may be employed in other environments and in other devices and systems for controlling transmission of electromagnetic energy broadly, and, in particular, optical transmission. As used herein with respect to one example, optical transmission means transmission of light, i.e., electromagnetic energy that is in the visible spectrum and also may include ultraviolet and infrared ranges. The features, concepts, and principles of the invention also may be used in connection with electromagnetic energy in other spectral ranges.
Examples of liquid crystal cells and shutters (the terms liquid crystal cell and liquid crystal shutter may be used interchangeably and equivalently herein unless context indicates or implies otherwise), lenses using them and drive circuits are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,208,688, 5,252,817, 5,248,880, 5,347,383, and 5,074,647. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,647, several different types of variable polarizer liquid crystal devices are disclosed. Twisted nematic liquid crystal cells used in an automatic shutter for welding helmets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,039,254 and Re. 29,684. Exemplary birefringent liquid crystal cells useful as light shutters in the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,806, 4,436,376, 4,540,243, 4,582,396, and Re. 32,521 and exemplary twisted nematic liquid crystal cells and displays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,731,986 and 3,881,809. Another type of liquid crystal light control device is known as a dyed liquid crystal cell. Such a dyed cell usually includes nematic liquid crystal material and a pleochroic dye that absorbs or transmits light according to orientation of the dye molecules. As the dye molecules tend to assume an alignment that is relative to the alignment of the liquid crystal structure or directors, a solution of liquid crystal material and dye placed between a pair of plates will absorb or transmit light depending on the alignment of the liquid crystal material. Thus, the absorptive characteristics of the liquid crystal device can be controlled as a function of applied electric field.
As is disclosed in several of the above patents, the respective shutters may have one or more operational characteristics (sometimes referred to as modes or states). One example of such an operational characteristic is the shade number; this is the darkness level or value of the shutter when it is in the light blocking mode (dark state). Another exemplary operational characteristic is the delay time during which the shutter remains in a dark state after a condition calling for the dark state, such as detection of the bright light occurring during welding, has ceased or detection thereof has terminated or been interrupted. Still another operational characteristic is sensitivity of the detection circuit and/or shutter to incident light, for example, to distinguish between ambient conditions and the bright light condition occurring during a welding operation, and sensitivity also may refer to shutter response time or to the time required for the circuitry associated with the lens to detect a sharp increase in incident light (e.g., due to striking of the welding arc, etc.) and to switch the lens from the clear state to the dark state. Even another characteristic, which may be considered an operational characteristic, is the condition of the battery or other power source for the shutter, such as the amount of power remaining, operational time remaining until the power source becomes ineffective, etc. In the past various of the operational characteristics of such shutters have been adjustable or fixed.
Dynamic operational range or dynamic optical range is the operational range of the lens between the dark state and the clear state, e.g., the difference between the shade numbers of the dark state and the clear state.
An example of a “welding lens with integrated display and method” is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,129. In the invention disclosed therein the current operational characteristics of the shutter can be displayed and can be selectively changed by operating one or more switches. The switches may be flexible membrane switches, microswitches, or another type of switch.
The present invention is useful for eye protection by an automatic darkening light shutter in a helmet or goggle assembly or in another device, if desired. The switching mechanism for powering the light shutter on and off and/or for selecting operational characteristics may be an integral part of the light shutter and/or frame assembly or other component or portion thereof.
The light shutter, photosensor arrangement and/or control of the present invention may be used in a variety of embodiments and applications. The shutter is adjustable to control light, i.e., to increase or to decrease the amount of the incident light that is transmitted through the shutter. When welding is not occurring, for example, the shutter in a welding helmet may be substantially optically clear or transmissive or at least minimizes its attenuation of light. When welding is occurring, the shutter may be dark or closed to reduce the amount of light transmitted therethrough in order to protect the eyes of the person performing the welding and to maximize his or her viewing comfort. In both cases, though, the image characteristics of the light preferably remain intact. A photosensitive device may be used to sense the intensity of light impinging in the area of the shutter so as to provide an input to a drive circuit for the shutter in order to control opening and closing thereof.
The disclosures of the patents identified herein are incorporated in their entirety by reference.